Eve Torres (WWE)
Eve Torres is a former wrestler who competed in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. In February 2012 Eve revealed she was using Zack Ryder to get recognition and didn't care about a dangerous injury he had suffered the previous week. However she kept Ryder close to her and toyed with him for a while after he confronted her about it. She then publicly humiliated him again at Wrestlemania 28 by kicking him in the groin, sending him to his knees in agony. A few weeks after Wrestlemania 28 Eve was given a position of power by the WWE General Manager John Laurinaitis, making her his Executive Administrator. Eve found the role to be a power trip and enjoyed abusing her position by bullying and humiliating people on numerous occasions. Some examples being when she gleefully fired the Bella Twins (Nikki & Brie) and publicly humiliated The Big Show in the middle of the ring by making him apologise for mocking John Laurinaitis, and threatened his job if he didn't. However it was former SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long who Eve seemed to take the most pleasure in bullying. After Teddy's team lost to John Laurinaitis' team in a match where the winner would have complete control as General Manager of WWE, Teddy was no longer a powerful man, and now had to work for the man who had defeated him. Laurinaitis told Teddy he now had to report directly to Eve, a situation she clearly enjoyed. As Eve's subordinate Teddy was forced to do menial, degrading tasks and ordered to wear an apron and name tag at all times, like a maid. He had to bring her coffee, and had it thrown at him when it wasn't to her satisfaction. She also ordered him to rub oil on Cesaro for a photoshoot, this was particularly humiliating for Teddy as it was in front of his ex love interest (and Cesaro's current girlfriend) the evil Aksana, who seemed to find Teddy's predicament amusing. Eve's power trip ended in June 2012 at No Way Out when John Laurinaitis was fired, therefore her role as Executive Administrator ended. Notes * Eve played heel deathmatch fighter Chancara in The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power, alien villainess Maxima in the Supergirl TV series, and played Dasha in Skiptrace. Gallery Eve Torres 11 - RAW March 12 2012 1.gif|RAW 12th March 2012: Smugly walking backstage Eve Torres 2 - Wrestlemania 28 1.jpg|Wrestlemania 28: Eve betrays Zack Ryder again by kicking him low... Eve Torres 3 - Wrestlemania 28 2.jpg|Wrestlemania 28: ...sending him to his knees in agony Eve Torres 4 - RAW April 23 2012 1.jpg|RAW 23rd April 2012: On the stage with something to say Eve Torres 5 - RAW May 7 2012 1.jpg|RAW 7th May 2012: The evil executive makes her way to the ring... Eve Torres 6 - RAW May 7 2012 2.jpg|RAW 7th May 2012: ...and publicly humiliates the 7ft Big Show, threatening his job and making him apologise Eve Torres 7 - RAW May 14 2012 1.jpg|RAW 14th May 2012: On the way to the ring Eve Torres RAW 21 May 2012 G01.gif|RAW 21st May 2012: Walking on to the stage Eve Torres 8 - RAW May 21 2012 1.jpg|RAW 21st May 2012: On the stage Eve Torres 9 - SD May 25 2012 1.jpg|Smackdown 25th May 2012: In charge for the night, due to Laurinaitis' absence Eve Torres 12 - SD May 25 2012 2.jpg|Smackdown 25th May 2012: In charge for the night, due to Laurinaitis' absence Eve Torres 13 - RAW May 28 2012 1.gif|RAW 28th May 2012: Punishing Teddy for bringing her coffee that isn't to her satisfaction Eve Torres 10.jpg|The evil Eve Torres as Executive Administrator WWE Eve Torres 11.jpg|The evil Eve Torres as Executive Administrator Evil Eve @ Superstars 4.19.12.jpg|The villainous Eve on WWE Superstars Eve Ring Gear.png|Eve in her ring gear Eve_Torres_Referee.jpg|Eve as a villainous referee at a house show Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Business Suit Category:Business Villainess Category:Evil Laugh Category:Glasses Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sadist Category:Sports Category:Traitoress Category:Wrestling Heel